Close your eyes
by SoFeelingTheLove
Summary: Sometimes, you can't see the best things in life with your eyes.. Jate AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So I've been having some problems with this site for like months but it's finally back to normal, and I'm happy, because I get to publish my new story. I've already finished it, and it's a lot longer than my first one. The concept is a little different, and it may be a little harsh in the first chapters, but it has its aim. I hope you'll like it!**

**Disclaimer: Wish I owned LOST.. :(**

- I'm listening. – Jack Shephard told the paramedics rushing a gurney into the emergency room.

- Katherine Austen, 27. She was found beaten up in a park. BP is steady, breathing stopped once on the way here. She's blind.  
At this, Jack looked up.  
- What?  
- We found her walking cane next to her, broken into pieces. My guess is that someone tried to rob her. Her purse was in her pocket, though, and obviously they weren't happy with not being able to find it.  
- Jesus. Alright, trauma room 1.  
Once in the room, Jack instructed the paramedics and staff that had gathered around him.

- Okay, on 3, very gently. One, two, three. – Slowly, they transferred the patient from the gurney to the hospital bed. Looking over her, Dr. Shephard started a quick exam. The now dried blood had started a path from her hairline, down her neck and had managed to color her top in crimson. Lifting the blood-stained shirt up, Jack felt his breath hitch – her stomach was literally covered in black and blues. He was certain that at least a rib or two were broken. Looking at her arms, he found bruises covering them, too. Her left wrist was now a blue color, and Jack was willing to bet that someone had stepped on it. He felt the need to heal this helpless woman overcoming him in a strong wave. He turned to the nurse next to him giving her instructions on which tests she should order. Watching her hurry out of the room, he turned to another one. – Could you search her purse, look for contacts of any relatives or friends and call them? Look for her file, too, and call the emergency contacts.

Just in that moment, an intern called out to him. – Dr. Shephard, no breath sounds!  
Acting on instinct, Jack moved around to the other side of the bed, taking charge. – Okay, we're gonna have to intubate her; a lung may have been punctured by one of the ribs. - Inserting the tube into her trachea, Jack was relieved to hear her intakes of breath upon putting his stethoscope to her chest. – Call the OR; tell them to get a team ready, we're going up now.

Jack was in his office, filling out some paperwork. He was tired, he'd been working a shift in the ER the whole day and it had been pretty frantic. He couldn't help but wonder about the assaulted girl they'd brought in – she had been in surgery for almost 2 hours and a half, he noted, looking at his watch. He always felt sympathy for all his patients, yes, but this particular case had broken through the wall between Dr. Shephard and just Jack. Usually, he knew where one ended and the other one started, but it was different this time. His mind kept going to the sick people, "if you could call them people", he thought bitterly, that had attacked this girl. He couldn't comprehend how someone, anyone could attack a less capable being. Suddenly, a knock on the door interrupted the flow of his thoughts.

- Dr. Shepha—one of the nurses from earlier entered.  
- Rose, I told you to call me Jack. You've known me for a million years, come on.

- Okay, okay, Jack. The girl, Austen, just got out of surgery. They're taking her to the recovery.

- Oh, thanks. I'll go check on her.

- Yeah… Uhm, I couldn't get in touch with anyone, though. There were no phone numbers in her purse and her mother was listed as her emergency contact, but when I called, the woman who picked up said... She said she didn't have a daughter _anymore_.

- Oh... So, that's it? Nobody's coming?  
- No... Poor girl.

Shaking his head, Jack patted Rose on the shoulder and walked to Katherine Austen's room. She was hooked up to various machines, an IV into her arm, the breathing tube down her throat attached to a machine, still helping her breathe. Her broken wrist had been put into a cast. A bandage covered the wound on her forehead, and after the blood had been cleaned, Jack could see faint yellowish bruises on her cheek. He didn't know how this girl would feel when she woke up – how could somebody explain to her that she was safe, without her being able to see for herself? She looked so helpless, and the thought that she was alone in all this made him feel sick. He sat down on the chair next to her, and without thinking reached for her hand, enclosing her cold fingers in his bigger, much warmer hand. He didn't know how long he'd been sitting like this, just watching her. He noticed just now how beautiful she was – her dark curly hair flowed past her shoulders, and onto the pillow underneath, surrounding her like a halo. Her nose was small and pointy, and beneath the bruises her numerous freckles were visible, though they'd paled together with her skin.

- Jack – Rose called from the door at one point – your shift is over. You should go home and rest; it's been a long day for you.

- Yeah... But it's been a longer day for her – he nodded towards the woman on the bed. – I think I'm gonna stay here.

- Are you sure? You need some sleep.

- She has nobody. She's all alone. And I can't imagine what that must be like when she can't rely on her eyesight, let alone this. She needs somebody to be here for her, and plus... My house isn't that appealing coming home to when all I'm greeted with is silence.

- You're a very good man, Jack. – Rose smiled heartedly. – Goodnight.

- Goodnight, Rose.

And with that, he turned his head back to the brunette that had captured his attention quicker than anything or anyone else before.

**So that's the 1st chapter. Please drop me a line to say what you think, I'd really appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here's chapter 2 :**

Jack didn't know when or how he'd fallen asleep. All he knew was that he was awoken in the morning by the quiet moans of the girl lying on the hospital bed, whose hand he was still holding. He blinked his eyes a few times to snap back to full alert, and cracked his neck which hurt from having slept in the chair next to the bed, his head lying next to their intertwined hands. He saw the brunette stir and then open her eyes. He was completely mesmerized by their color- a deep, dark, forest green. They were so beautiful. Immediately he saw that she was unable to make direct eye contact with him, her eyes were darting around the room. He saw her breathing become irregular and heard the more and more frequent beeping of the monitor next to the bed. He had removed the tube from her trachea a few hours ago, after he had made sure that she was able to breathe on her own.

- Hey, hey, it's alright. Everything is okay. You're safe. Everything is alright, I promise. – He tried to make his voice sound as soothing as possible.

- Who are you? Where am I? – Her voice, on the other hand, came out high-pitched and trembling, giving out her fear.

- My name is Jack Shephard. I'm a doctor here, at St. Sebastian's hospital. You were brought in yesterday, after having been assaulted in a park. I promise you, I'm not going to hurt you. Do you think you can trust me?

Kate tried to calm down and think straight for a minute. Something about this man's voice was very, very soothing – it was affecting her like nobody else's had ever had before. Since she had woken up, she was pretty sure that he was holding her hand. And he was definitely not threatening to her – his hold was firm, but very gentle. He made her feel safe and not scared at all. He made her feel protected. So she decided to go out on a limb and trust him.

- Yes... Yes, I do.

- Good. I know it must be scary, but please try to relax. You had the heart monitor beeping like crazy, for a second there I thought I was going to have to intubate you again.

- Intubate me? What is that?

- Gosh, I'm sorry… When they brought you in, your breathing stopped, so I had to put a tube down your trachea to help you breathe. You were doing a great job on your own last night, though, so I took it out.

- Oh… okay. Uhm… how serious are my injuries?

- Well, your left wrist was broken, so you're going to have to keep it in that cast for a few weeks. You had two broken ribs, one had punctured your lung and was preventing you from breathing regularly, but you went into surgery and you're all patched up now. There are a couple bruises here and there, which are going to be sensitive to the touch, but they're going to heal quickly. – Jack tried explaining everything to her without scaring her too much – it was the last thing she needed.

- Oh.

- It's alright. You'll be back to one hundred in no time. Can you tell me if you remember anything from… from when you were attacked?

- I… I was walking around the park, ready to go home. I heard two or three male voices yelling loudly somewhere near me. It was something like... `Hurry up`. All of a sudden, they tackled me and pushed me to the ground, as if I could outrun them or something. My handbag was snatched from my hand. So was my cane, and I'm pretty sure I heard them break it seconds later. I tried shouting for help, but it was of no use. Instead, I got a kick in the stomach. Then the punches came over and over again, and I stopped fighting, 'cause I realized there was nothing I could do. At one point I felt a foot smash down on my wrist, and I couldn't even find my voice to shout out. The last thing I felt was something hitting me hard on the head… that was when I blacked out.

Jack couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He was beyond horrified, and at the same time he felt the rage building up. He swallowed it down, though, and tried to soothe her, as she'd become distressed during her story.

- God. I… I can't even imagine… I'm so, so sorry. Everything is going to be alright, I promise.

- You have nothing to be sorry for. In fact, you're the person I should be thankful to. You saved me, and I don't know how to repay you.

- Repay me? Miss, it's my job doing what I do. The only repayment I will accept is your full recovery. Can we call this a deal?

Taking a moment to think, and letting herself smile a small, but sincere smile, Kate answered:

- Okay, it's a deal. And you can call me Kate.

- Kate. – He liked the way the name sounded on his lips, and he certainly thought it suited her. He was feeling drawn to her. What impressed him was her courage – she seemed so strong and he was betting that she was as stubborn as he was.

- Uhm, would it be too weird and inappropriate if I asked you a personal question?

- No, it's okay. Shoot.

- Do you have somebody helping you along the way? We tried contacting your relatives, but we didn't find any phone numbers. And your emergency contact was your mother, but the woman that picked up said she didn't have a daughter anymore.

- No. I'm alone. – the vulnerable way she pronounced the word made him want to gather her up in his arms and protect her from the cruel world she'd been forced to collide with. – My mother and father divorced when I was a baby. In fact, I never knew my father. My mother re-married a few years later. I always understood that taking care of a blind child was a burden, and so she needed someone to help her out. Wayne wasn't very helpful, though. More like drunk all the time. I hated him more and more every day. Until one day, she decided she loved him more than me, and told me I was going to be on my own from then on. And it's been that way since.

- When…when did that happen?

- Almost 6 years ago.

- You've been on your own since you were 21?

- Yeah. I'm used to it now, so it doesn't bother me anymore.

But Jack knew right away it wasn't true. His divorce had been finalized two years ago, and although he had his friends, he still felt awfully alone. And Kate had nobody. Nobody at all. He admired her strength deeply, though he couldn't understand where it came from.

- Kate, I… I think that you are an amazing person. And I find your strength inspiring.

- Listen, you don't have to say stuff like that. It's okay. I've made my peace with what my life is gonna look like.

- No, no, I'm not just saying that. I really mean it. I can't imagine what it must be like for you living like this. But I do have an idea of how lonely one's life can be.

And then he told her everything. About how Sarah had left him for another man. About all the issues with his father and all the pressure he had been made to deal with. And he felt as though he could trust her completely. It had been so long since he'd been able to just confide in a person like that. And she listened. And he knew she understood.

**Hope you liked it. Hit the button!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! I know my chapters aren't long, and I can't really promise that - I've already written the story and all the chapters are about the same length. But there are many of them, so I promise you quantity! :P**

They didn't know how much time had passed. Might have been an hour, might have been three. Neither of them seemed interested in the time. They were only interested in each other. They'd shared everything that had been bothering them throughout the years. Things that nobody else knew about them. And they both knew that that particular day would leave a mark for the rest of their lives. Jack still hadn't let go of her hand, and Kate was well aware of that, too, but neither made the move to pull away. For him, it was nice to finally have somebody to take care of, and not just as a patient. He understood she needed constant help, and he was already willing to take the `job`. As for her, it had been so long since somebody had held her hand. She knew he'd seen right through her lie about being okay with being alone. The truth was, she'd been craving for just a talk with another human being. Again, it had been _so_ long.

- So, _doctor_, how long am I going to be forced to bed rest?

- Forced? What are you making me out to be, a torturer?

- No. I just got the feeling that you're one of those hard core spinal surgeons. – making him chuckle.

- Yeah. That's me. Hard core.

There was a moment of silence, both smiling at the inside joke they just shared.

-Uhm, anyway, I guess you should follow _my_ orders for at least two or three weeks. You've been through a trauma and your body's gonna need some time to heal from that. Your mind, too.

- Huh. It's just that thing…

- What thing?

- I… I can't be getting much time off from work. All I'm allowed is one week. And you say it's gonna take a couple of weeks…

- I'm sorry, but you definitely can't go back to work in a week. All that can do is bring you back to the hospital with complications…

- Yeah, guess you're right. I mean, I _know_ you're right. I just don't know what I'm going to do.

- Well, where do you work?

- It's just this publishing company. I am a typist, they give me texts in Braille and I type them on the computer... My keyboard is in Braille, too. It doesn't pay very well, though, and I work by myself all the time.

- Then why are you still there?

- It's the only place that accepted to hire me. I have been to a million interviews, believe me, but everyone seems to think I'm incompetent. And I'm aware I have the ability to easily scare people away, so I kind of understand them. Plus, this job is not so bad. After all, they do cover my insurance and I manage to pay my rent and buy some groceries, so I'm good.

- But you shouldn't put up with this. And why do you sit by yourself every day?

- I have my own office. Not really an office, it's really small, feels like a cube. But there's only room for one there, so…

Jack couldn't believe his ears. He wasn't sure if she understood that the reason her employers had put her alone in a room wasn't because there wasn't enough space. It was a clear lie, and he felt his anger boil, but he didn't want to say anything, afraid that he was going to hurt her. Instead, he let her continue.

- But I guess I'll be fired now, anyway.

- Hey, I have an idea. I am gonna ask around, I heard something about an opening for a receptionist here. It's not the best, but it's a change and it's a good, fresh start.

- What? No, no way. I'm not going to let you find me a job.

- Why?

- Well, we just met. Yes, we have bonded pretty fast, but I'm going to be a burden and I don't want to be one for you.

- Hey. This is not like your life with your mom, alright? You shouldn't and you _aren't_ going to feel like a burden with me. I want to help you. Look at it this way: as a receptionist you're going to have encounters with thousand people a day. You'll get to talk a lot, which I bet you'll like. You'll have a Braille keyboard here, too.

- I really feel like I owe you too much already.

- Don't feel that way, because you do not owe me anything. All I want to see is you walking out of this room and stepping into your new life as good as new.

Kate chose not to say anything, but smile. She felt genuinely touched by Jack's efforts. Nobody in her life had ever done something like that for her. And as well as she had come to know him for the past few hours, she'd gotten the idea that he was about as stubborn as she herself was. And her own experience told her that no matter what she tried to say on the matter, he'd just ignore it and do the thing his way in the end. It sounded like a bad quality, but in this case, she decided, it definitely wasn't. So instead of talking, she just smiled, this time a real, big smile, and squeezed his hand. She hoped it was enough to let him know she appreciated everything he was doing for her. She wasn't very big on the words when it came to feelings.

Jack's pager chose exactly that moment of sentiment to go off. His initial thought was to just quit his work and sit there with Kate for the rest of time. But then the rational side of his mind called out, reminding him that it was time for his next shift to start. Very reluctant, Jack made sure his voice sounded apologetic, knowing she couldn't see his expression.

- Listen, my shift is starting in about 5 minutes, and I… I'm sorry, but I'm taking rounds in the ER this week and I just can't be late.

- No, no I understand. You _have_ been sitting here the whole morning. Thank you, by the way. It was really, really nice to talk to somebody.

- It meant the same for me, trust me. I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?

- Oh, please don't feel obliged to come if you're tired or if you want to go home. I'll be alright on my own.

- I'll be back as soon as I can. – Jack repeated, kissing her hand softly and then letting go. Immediately, they both felt their hands go cold from the loss of contact. Walking through the door, catching one last glimpse of the content smile on Kate's face, Jack suddenly felt very eager for his next shift to be over.

**That's it! Please, please, review, you don't know how much it means to me to know somebody's reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, guys, this one is a little bit shorter than the others, but I hope you'll like it.**

When he finally finished his shift, Jack realized it had gotten a little late. It was after 10 o'clock in the evening. He couldn't help but feel disappointed at the thought that Kate might have already gone to sleep. After all, she was a patient at the hospital, and she needed her rest. During the day, he'd stopped thinking about her as a patient. He already saw her as his friend, and he could feel something else there, too, though he refused to admit it just yet. Finally, he decided on checking on her, after all, secretly hoping that she was still awake. He really wanted to wish her goodnight. It seemed appropriate to him – he'd been the first person for her to hear in the morning, and he was selfishly wishing to be the last one for the day. Quietly opening the door to her room, he found her reading a book in Braille. Breathing a sign of relief, he entered, already smiling.

- You're up late.

She jumped up a bit, but relaxed upon recognizing the voice. She smiled for what felt the 1000th time that day.

- Well, if I'm up late, that means you are, too. What time is it?

- A little after 10.

- You call that late? Aren't you mister `living the night life in LA`.

That made him laugh, and she immediately decided she loved the sound of it.

- Well, my shift just ended. You wanna hit a few private parties with me?

It was his turn to make her laugh.

- Sorry, my doctor says `don't mix alcohol with drugs`. And he's real hard core, so I better listen.

- Yeah, I heard one time he made a patient stay a whole extra week in the hospital, 'cause they didn't behave. You better watch it.

- Thanks for the warning. That guy creeps me out.

They were both laughing for the first time in what seemed like ages. For Kate, it almost was. They were surprised that their conversation flowed easily and they already had their own inside jokes, as if they'd known each other for years. The silence that fell over them after the laughter had died down was a comfortable one. Jack went to sit on the chair next to the bed, the one that he'd been occupying for a good part of the previous night and the morning after.

- Has anybody been in to check up on you tonight?

- No, nobody's come yet.

- How about I do the exam?

- Could you? I wanted to ask you, but I didn't know if it would be appropriate… I would just feel a lot calmer if it was you.

The statement touched Jack and left him content with the fact that she trusted him blindly, in her case literally.

- Of course, and it's not inappropriate at all. I want to make sure that you're doing okay, anyway.

Jack took his stethoscope from around his neck and warned her that it would be a little cold before putting it to her chest and then moving it over her back, listening intently to hear if her breathing was troubled. Glad to hear it steady and regular, he returned the instrument around his neck.

- Your breathing is perfectly normal. Now, I want to check your stitches and see how the bruises on your stomach are healing, but we, ah… we're going to have to take your gown off.

- Oh, that's okay. You sound embarrassed, Dr. Shephard.

- No, not at all. This _is_ my job. - Jack cleared his throat, hoping that the lie had been good enough, and trying to mask his sudden embarrassment. She's a patient, a patient. – He kept telling himself, trying to keep the exam strictly in the doctor-patient limits. Every unnecessary thought was erased from his mind soon enough, though, when he saw her trying to sit up without succeeding – the pain obviously becoming too much. He put a gentle arm around her shoulders and guided her into a sitting position, untying the hospital gown and then helping her take it off, and then he laid her back down. The sight of her stomach reminded him of what she'd been through just the day before and it made him swallow hard. It was still covered in bruises, but now there was a bandage covering the place where the incision had been made to repair her broken ribs. He removed it and was relieved to see that the stitches showed no signs of infection and were healing fine. He changed the bandage, and then repeated the process of helping her sit up and put the gown back on. The exam over, he tucked her in the bed, noticing that her unseeing eyes were fighting the sleep she needed. He inserted a new dosage of the medicine in the IV, making sure that she would spend the night in a painless sleep.

- It's alright, you can go to sleep. Don't try to fight what comes natural. We'll have plenty of time to talk tomorrow.

- Thank you, Jack. It's been a good day.

- Yeah, it was. Goodnight, Kate.

- Goodnight.

After placing a lingering kiss on her forehead, which somehow neither of them found inappropriate, Jack left her room, returning to his empty house to get his deserved rest, too. He didn't feel the least bit surprised when the last thought on his mind before he fell asleep was that he'd go visit Kate first thing in the morning.

**So, their feelings are starting to develop a little bit. What did you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys, thank you so much for the reviews! _p, Liz and Mari_ - special thanks to you here, because I can't send you PMs. Here's chapter 5:**

The next three days Jack's visits to Kate's room turned into a routine. He'd go see her in the morning before his shift started, and then he'd stay with her until she fell asleep in the evening. He was glad to see her opening up to him, and selfishly enough, glad that he was the one who was able to bring out the smile on her face more often. She was a beautiful sight – a bright, charming girl, with a captivating smile. Jack had also noticed how smart she was – she had told him that she liked reading. It amazed him how many things she knew and how many interests she had. To him, she was something new and exciting.

As for Kate, she had been genuinely surprised that her blindness had never become an issue with him. She felt comfortable around him, and they were becoming closer and closer every day, discovering that as many differences that their lives had, they also shared many similarities.

It was late afternoon and Jack was counting the time left until the end of his shift. He was going through some paperwork in his office, when suddenly he was interrupted by his father.

- So what is this I hear about you looking for a job for that blind girl?

- I don't think that's any of your business. Is there something you want, dad?

- Son, I don't think that what you're doing is a good idea.

- Care to explain why?

- You don't know when to stop, Jack. We've talked about this before. And doesn't this feel familiar to you? It's Sarah all over again.

- No, no, this is _nothing_ like Sarah. – Jack stated, raising his voice.

- Are you sure about that?

- Yes, dad, I am. I don't know how you see anything wrong in me helping out a friend.

- You're gonna sink deeply again, Jack, and I'm not going to be there to pick you up this time.

- This time? When have you _ever_ done that for me, dad? Do not try your methods on me, 'cause I'm pretty sure I still have a good memory. All you ever did was see me as a failure.

- That is not true.

- Yes it is and you know it. And don't expect me to leave Kate behind. I'm a doctor, and I don't give up on people. I'm not sure where that leaves you.

- It's not your place to lecture me.

- Well, it's not yours, either. So leave it. This conversation is over.

- Jack-

But the slam of the door didn't let him finish.

Jack walked out of his office and down the hall, furious. It definitely wasn't the first time his father tried to stop him from doing something he thought was wrong. But Jack wasn't going to listen to any of it any more. The moment he heard Christian refer to Kate as `that blind girl`, the alarm in his head had gone off. If his father was going to yell at him for ruining his life, he could take it. But let him talk about Kate that way? It was never going to happen. Jack had known from the moment she'd been brought in the hospital that he would try to defend her from everything and everyone that could hurt her.

Deciding he'd worked enough for the day, as there was only half an hour left till the end of his shift, he walked to Kate's room, as he'd grown used to the past few days. He found her lying in her bed, listening to the music coming from the TV.

- Hey you.

- Hey! Is your shift over?

- Almost. I decided to cut it a little short, as I didn't have anything left to do and I wanted to come see you.

His heart thumped at the sight of her blushing. Even if she'd tried to hide it, which she didn't, Jack would have known he'd managed to flatter her. He was happy he was able to bring such a reaction out of her.

- Thank you. You sound a bit distressed, though. Did something happen?

- Just my father.

- You had a fight again?

- I don't think that's a big surprise.

- What was the fight about?

- Nothing.

- What? Jack, come on, these past few days we've told each other everything. What's going on?

He didn't want to tell her; because he was sure it would upset her. But he'd noticed that she was very good at seeing through his lies. And so he'd been convinced that it was true that when you lost a sense, all your other ones became much stronger.

- He just… he came to lecture me on how wrong what I'm doing with you was. You know, bonding. He compared it with Sarah, but I swear this is nothing like that. I do want to help you, Kate, and I'm going to do everything I can.

While listening to him, Kate realized that his father was right. Jack was just wasting his time with her, and she had promised herself that she would stop it if she sensed it was going that way.

- Maybe he's right.

- What?

- What are we doing, Jack? I mean, what are _you_ doing? Why are you wasting your time with me?

- I'm not wasting my time, Kate. I want to be here for you.

- But why? What is it that I have different from your other patients? 'Cause I don't need pity.

- Pity? Kate, what are you talking about? I thought we were both enjoying the time we spent together.

- I did enjoy it, but I don't think there is anything keeping you here. I guess this is how your hero complex is revealed. You always need to help, don't you? I've heard you say that to me at least a dozen times. Because it would make you feel bad if you didn't. And because you're a doctor and you find it unthinkable to just leave a person to their misery.

- Why should that be a bad thing, Kate? I don't understand what you're trying to say.

- What I'm saying is maybe you shouldn't feel like you have to fix everything. And maybe you can't fix everything.

Jack let her words sink, thinking about how much they reminded him of Sarah's before she left him. But he was not going to let this end like he did the last time. Because this time he was sure it was worth fighting for.

- Do you… - his voice was quiet and she could feel the pain in it, the pain she'd unconsciously caused with her words. – Do you want to know why I come here every day? Why I talk to you, hang out with you? The day you came to the hospital, something about what had happened to you made me feel sick to the stomach. I couldn't get you out of my head that day and when your surgery was over, I came here to see you. Rose had told me that she hadn't been able to contact anyone. And when I saw you lying here, vulnerable, a machine helping you breathe, I vowed to do everything I could to protect you and help you heal. I know what it's like to be alone, Kate, and the thought that you've been alone all your life makes me not want to leave your side, even if it is to start my next shift. Call that a complex, call it anything you want, I just want to make you feel safe and cared for. And I sincerely hope that I'm not pressuring you. Because if I am, I will pull away. But only if you ask me to. Otherwise, I'm not going anywhere.

He saw silent tears sliding down her beautiful face and started worrying about whether they were a good or a bad sign.

- Jack… could you come closer?

He moved to sit on the bed, so that he was directly in front of her. She reached forwards and her hands found his chest, then his broad shoulders. She pulled him closer, because it still pained her to sit up. When she felt his breath on her cheek, she turned her head sideways, and kissed him below his ear, whispering `Thank you` before pulling him in for a hug. He encircled her with his arms, holding her and feeling her grateful tears soak through his scrubs. And he made no move to pull back. Instead, he assured her that he would be there for as long as she needed him, and placed a warm kiss on her forehead.

**So, what do you think? Personally, this is one of the chapters I am most proud of. I just liked the way it came out. So tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I know this one is a bit shorter than the others, but I end the chapters where it looks and sounds good to me.. I'm sorry if they seem too short, I hope you like them! Here's chapter 6:**  
_

Another two days passed, and as quickly as that the week rolled over. So on Friday, Jack walked into Kate's room with the good news that she could go home in an hour. It was supposed to make her happy, and it did, only partially. She started worrying about how she hadn't bought anything to eat and stuff like that, and didn't mention to Jack that she was also really afraid of being left alone. But after everything he'd done for her, she couldn't let herself complicate his life further. What she didn't know was that he, too, was very reluctant of having to leave her to deal with the house chores by herself. She could barely stand up on her own. So, he came up with a solution to the problem.

- Listen, I don't want to leave you alone in your place, and I live by myself in a big two-storey house. Why don't you come and stay with me until you're able to do the daily stuff without standing shakily on your legs?

- Jack, don't you really think you've done enough for me? I can't intrude on you like that.

- Intrude? On what exactly? My house is empty, and it's been awhile since I ate a decent meal together with another human being. Come on, please, do it for me. I would be a lot calmer to have you with me. And you know it's of no use arguing with me.

- Yeah, I know. Alright. But only for the weekend, okay? You can drop me off at my place when you drive to work on Monday.

- We'll see how things go.

- No, we won't see anything. Only for the weekend.

- Is this how you're going to boss me around the house? Should I get used to it now?

- You know, you're very funny these days.

- So I've been told. People tend to admire my sense of humor.

- Do they also tend to tell you that your ego is huge?

- My ego? No, nobody has ever mentioned that.

They continued their playful exchange while Jack busied himself with taking the IV out of her arm. He then called a nurse to help Kate take off the hospital gown and get dressed in her own clothes. He would have offered to do it himself, but he wanted to act like a gentleman and avoid any possible pressure for her. With the promise to return in 10 minutes, he went to sign her discharge papers and change his own clothes. He had been working a night shift the previous night so his day was free. He planned on passing by Kate's apartment to gather her necessary belongings before introducing her to her new temporary home. When they were both ready to go, he brought a wheelchair into her room to escort her to his car. Though they were both relieved that she didn't need to walk on her not-so-steady feet just yet, neither admitted it, so they settled for the simple explanation that the wheelchair was strict hospital policy. Jack put a gentle hand behind her back, and another under her knees, and lifted her up off the bed and onto the chair. When he was sure she was settled, he wheeled her out of the hospital and hopefully, into her brand new life.

He helped her into his car, and after he made a few stops for groceries and to get her belongings, he parked in front of his house. It was a direct path from the car to the front door, no steps, so he suggested that she tried and walked, with his help of course. She felt somehow happy to finally be able to stand on her feet, but at the same time she was nervous, because she knew they couldn't support her very well. Feeling Jack's arm encircling her waist, and his other holding her own, she knew he wouldn't let her fall. So she trusted him to guide her and took her first step.

After a good 10 minutes, a few stumbles and a lot of self-directed anger on Kate's part, they walked through the front door. Leading her to the couch and helping her settle down, Jack continued trying to calm her by telling her that feeling her legs shaky was totally normal. He wasn't sure he'd convinced her, but in the end she gave up and decided it was better to think that she just needed some time.

- You want something to drink? I can offer you juice, ice tea…

- Just water, thanks. I'm actually thirsty.

- Okay, you're the boss, as we established earlier. – The comment earned him a slap on what Kate hoped was his shoulder. – Yeah, you're definitely the boss. Water's coming your way, Miss.

Seconds later, he was back next to her, handing her a glass of cool water that she drank down quickly.

- A refill?

- No, thanks, I'm good.

- Okay, then I'm gonna give you your presents now.

- Presents?

- They're not so much presents, as… Well, you'll find out. Here.

He took her good hand in his and placed something plastic in it, like a stick. Tracing the object with her fingers, she felt her lips curl into a smile.

- A new cane! Thank you, I was actually just thinking about that.

- You're welcome. Ready for the other one?

Upon seeing her nod, Jack placed the second object in her hand, glad to see her smile grow wider when she recognized its shape.

- I'd even forgotten that I was wearing sunglasses the day… uhm, then. And when I fell, they broke. Thank you, Jack, you're so sweet.

- Everyone keeps saying that…

- Yeah?

- Yeah.

- Well, they're right.

Both smiling, they fell into another comfortable silence.

**Here it is. Hit the button!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys! I usually wait a little longer before I update(actually, I wait for more reviews, haha :D), but I'm flying off to London for a few days (and I'm going to see Matthew in his play!) and I decided to give you a little something before I go. I know this one is extra short, but there is a definite development in Jate's relationship. Hope you'll like it!**

The day passed quickly, without them realizing it. They'd eaten lunch, Jack showing his cooking skills, trying to impress Kate. He made vegetarian lasagna, as he'd learned she didn't eat meat. Kate was pleasantly surprised that he'd remembered, and was, in fact, impressed by his cooking. Then they spent the whole afternoon talking, forgetting about the time. Jack snapped back to reality when he heard Kate's stomach rumble, and he found that it was already 9 o'clock. So he offered to order pizza as it would take him a whole lot of time to cook something himself. In about 20 minutes they were sitting on his sofa, enjoying the pizza and listening to the quiet music Jack had turned on.

- This is really nice.

- Yeah? So have I changed your mind on staying for more than 2 days?

- I'll think about it.

- Promise?

- Yeah. I do want to try out your other specialties, especially the spaghetti you've been bragging about.

Jack's face flushed, and even though she couldn't see him, he knew she'd notice by the silence that fell over them.

- Oh, don't feel embarrassed. I find it cute that you brag about stuff. If you can actually cook spaghetti, that is. Otherwise, I'll just laugh at you.

- Oh, I can cook spaghetti, I assure you.

- Then it's settled.

They spent the evening like that, until at one point Jack noticed Kate's responses were becoming kind of inadequate. She was falling asleep. Jack decided he shouldn't make her walk to her room, and so he picked her up and carried her. Once in the room, she awoke a little bit.

- Jack? What's going on?

- You were falling asleep in the living room. I'm just getting you ready for bed. Is it okay if I change you into some pajamas?

- Yeah.

- Okay. Just stay awake for a little bit longer, you're gonna need to help me out here.

Together, they managed to get her out of her clothes and into the big shirt he'd given her – they'd forgotten to take her own pajamas from her place. His shirt was large on her, swallowing her whole frame, and in Jack's opinion she looked adorable.

- Hey, you still with me?

- Yeah.

- You need to take your meds. Here.

He gave her the pills and a glass of water so she could swallow them down, then tucked her in like he'd grown used to in the hospital.

- Jack? Can I…

- What is it?

- Can I touch your face? It's my way of "seeing" how each person looks. And I just realized we've known each other for a week and I don't know how you look. But if it's not okay with you, I won't.

He responded by taking her hands and bringing them up to his face. Her left wrist was still in a cast, but it left her fingers free, so she was able to use both hands. He felt her trace his jaw, nose, and cheeks, then his eyelids and finally, his lips. Her touch was feather-like; it was as if she was almost scared to touch him. But he knew that was not the case and she just wanted to picture him in her head as close to the reality as possible.

She then removed her hands from his face, a small smile playing on her lips.

- So?

- So?

- Are you scarred for life now? – It was only half a joke, a part of him actually worried that she would not like him.

- No. I think that you're very handsome. – When she realized she'd said it out loud, she blushed furiously, and suddenly, she found that the label 'stupid' seemed very appropriate for her.

Jack reached over and traced her blushing warm cheek with his thumb.

- And I think you're absolutely beautiful.

He decided to leave it at that, seeing that she didn't know what to say. He lifted her hand, kissing her knuckles, and left the room. And at that precise moment, both were hit with the realization that they were falling for each other, and hard.

**Okay, it was fluffy, but we all need some fluff once in awhile, yeah? I hope you'll _review_ after reading. _Any_ comments are appreciated. Thanks in advance! And expect more from me in 5-6 days :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys! I'm back from London. To everyone who's reading this, if you have the chance, go see Matthew's play. It was so good. He is really an amazing artist. His character is so different from Jack, and yet so similar to him. He portrayed him so well. And Olivia Williams was great, too. The most greatest thing, though, was that I got an autograph from Matthew. I stood there, 2 cm away from him and I just couldn't believe it. I still can't. He's so handsome and polite and just amazing. I wish you all to have the chance to meet him. **  
**Okay, that part over, here's chapter 8. Here, I promise something real is happening for Jate. Hope you'll like it.**

The next morning, Kate woke up to the smell of coffee. Just as she stirred, she heard Jack walking through the door.

- Good morning, sleepyhead.

- Morning.

- How did you sleep?

- Good. Very good. I actually feel rested.

- That's great. Here, I made you some breakfast. Veggie burgers and orange juice. And how do you like your coffee?

- With milk and two sugars, thank you.

- I'll be back in a second.

Since the previous night, Kate felt very weird. She had realized she was falling for Jack, and breakfast in bed the next morning made her feel like she was already in a relationship with him. But was she ready for a relationship? She'd never had one, and she didn't know what she was supposed to do. And she wasn't stupid – she knew very well men had their needs, and Jack hadn't been with anyone since his divorce. She started feeling the pressure on her shoulders, and at the same time, she was worried that she could hurt him. She didn't want to leave, and she didn't want to cut all ties with him, but she knew she wouldn't be able to fulfill his needs. She was far from the image of a normal 27 year old woman. Hell, she'd never been kissed. She didn't want to trap Jack in any sort of a friendship or relationship when she wouldn't be able to give everything he would. These things, she knew, were about giving what you get, and she wouldn't be able to do that. And she couldn't make Jack suffer. The thought that she'd cause him any sort of pain was unbearable to her.

When he returned with her coffee, she was deep in thought, becoming more and more distressed.

- Hey, is everything okay?

- Jack, I think you should take me home.

- What? Why, what's going on?

- Please, just… You need to leave me. Please.

- Kate, what's the matter? Talk to me, come on.

- I'm so sorry, Jack, but this can't happen. It just can't work. Us living together, and being friends. It can't happen.

- Why?

- We're so different. And I'm blind. It's not supposed to work out. And I'm always alone, it's okay. You shouldn't feel trapped with me, and I know that's how you feel.

- Trapped? No, Kate, I do not feel trapped. In any way, alright?

- You say that now, but in a couple of days, when I start getting boring, you'll feel trapped. Because you promised to help me but you won't want to do it any more. And I get it. I can't provide you everything a normal woman can.

- You are a normal woman. A perfectly normal, beautiful, strong woman. What brought this on, Kate? Yesterday everything was great, and we were both so comfortable. Why are you trying to pull away now?

- I'm sorry, I'm so sorry; I didn't want to hurt you like this. I didn't. I never should have agreed to this, because now I've brought on so much trouble.

- Kate, please, you're losing your mind. Nothing you're saying is true, okay?

- No, no, but it is. It's all true.

Kate had started crying, the sobs racking through her body. She was having trouble breathing, and a sharp pain in her ribcage cut her speech short. Her uninjured hand flew to her side, and she gasped.

- Kate? Kate, it's alright. Listen to me, hey. You're having an anxiety attack. You're panicking, and that's what's causing the pain. But we're going to get through this right now, okay? Just take a deep breath intro your nose, and exhale through the mouth. Come on. No, no, intro the nose, Kate. – But it was of no use. She continued to struggle, gasping desperately. Jack wondered if she even acknowledged him. So he moved behind her, settling down against the head-board and pulling Kate back towards his chest. He leaned his head down to her ear, and started whispering soothingly, hoping to break her out of the trance.

- Hey, hey. Listen to me, please. Take a deep breath through the nose, come on. With me, okay? Come on, now. A deep breath. - He inhaled through the nose and felt relief wash over him as she finally tried to do so, too. Her breathing started evening out and in a few minutes it was back to regular. Jack didn't move from his position behind her, holding her tight, his head still bent down.

- It's alright. It passed. It's over. – He let her calm down; wanting to make sure she was not going to pass out on him, before continuing the conversation.

- What happened, Kate? You got so worked up and upset that it caused you a panic attack. I don't understand.

- It's just… - her voice was hoarse and quiet, still shaken by the episode she just had. – I don't want you to feel obliged to take care of me or be my friend. That's the last thing I want.

- I do want to be your friend, Kate. Because what is happening between us is so new and different, so interesting and exciting and I'm sure it's that way for both of us.

- It is. I'm just… I don't think I'm exactly the right choice for a good friend or…

- You are _exactly_ the right choice. With you I can actually talk, whereas most of the women only care about their looks, or are only interested in money. And you are so different from them, _good_ different. Please don't make this end, Kate, because I know you don't want it to. And I know you feel scared. I do, too, all the time. But that's why we're both here – to make each other feel more protected and cared for and less scared.

- I don't… I don't know, Jack. I still think you should just drop me off at my place, and forget about me. It's not worth it, I -

She was interrupted by his lips kissing hers. It was a light, cautious kiss, but Jack tried to pour everything he needed her to know in it. He pulled away in a few seconds, and looked at her. She had her eyes closed, and her lips were parted, her breathing shallow, but this time not from anxiety.

- How was that?

- I… wow. This was just…

- This is just the start, Kate. There is so much more to it. But we can take it as slow as you want. I'm perfectly fine with that. I want to be with you, and I can see that you want it, too. But we don't have to rush. Does that… does that change your mind?

- Maybe. I think I'm going to need more persuading. - She reached up, tugging gently on the collar of his T-shirt. His mind flying somewhere in the clouds, his heart racing beneath her fingers on his chest, Jack leaned in, capturing her lips in another soft kiss. As he'd said, he was perfectly fine with taking it slow.

**Reviews make me happy :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, after the angst, here goes some fluff again! I hope you'll like it!**

_

As it was only the early afternoon, Jack decided to take Kate to his favorite place. After they both got dressed casually, as Jack had requested, he helped her into his car and drove to the big stable in the outskirts of the city. He knew it had taken her a lot to admit she was scared today, and so he wanted to make her feel happy and safe by taking her to the place that had this very effect on him.

- We're here. Have you ever been around horses?

- We had two, in Iowa, but I was never permitted to go near them.

- Well, now's your chance. The horses here are very smart and calm, and they let everybody caress their mane.

- Really? Could I?

- Of course. Come on. – His hand finding her waist again, they walked together slowly towards the entrance. Jack was happy to see her becoming steadier and steadier on her feet with every step, and immediately noticed how that boosted her own confidence.

- Jack! It's so nice to see you here. – The owner, a man in his fifties named Paul, greeted him.

- Hey, Paul. Nice to see you, too. This is Kate. I've brought her here to introduce her to my friends.

- Hello. Jack told me so much about this place. – Kate greeted, extending her hand.

Paul felt his heart clench at the sight of the fragile girl, and took her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it as a sign of respect.

- Only good things, I hope. He's come here a lot. I'm glad to see he actually has contacts with women. You're the first one he's brought here. I was starting to get worried about him.

Kate laughed, while Jack ducked his head, blushing.

- Okay, that's great, Paul. Thanks. Can we go to the horses now?

- Of course. Right through here.

Jack guided Kate through the doors, leading her onto the large pasture.

- Oh, Jack, don't be mad at him. He was worried about you. – Kate said, trying to sound soothing, but in the end she couldn't hold the laughter in and burst into giggles.

Jack felt embarrassed, but hearing her giggling made his heart thump, so he decided to let it go and enjoy her happiness.

- Wanna meet my favorite horse?

- Yeah, I'd love that.

- Here, this way. – He gently led her to a horse standing calmly by the fence. He whistled and the horse turned its head in his direction, tossing it back in a sign of recognition.

- There's my girl. Kate, this is Macy. She's my favorite one. She's so calm, and she's a fast runner, too. Wanna touch her?

- Yeah, okay. – Kate seemed uncertain, and a little nervous.

- It's okay. She doesn't bite. Here.

Jack took her right hand and together they reached over, caressing Macy's head. When Kate was sure the horse would not attack her, she traced her fingers softly down its mane. Jack observed the scene, thinking he'd never seen anything so naturally beautiful. Kate had her eyes closed and he knew she was trying to picture the animal in her mind.

- This is amazing. – Kate said.

- It is pretty great, yeah. Do you want to take a ride?

- What? I don't think I'm allowed to do that.

- Allowed by whom? Your doctor? I just asked him, he said it's okay.

- But… are you sure? I've never done this before.

- There's a first time for everything. I'll be with you, I promise. Don't worry, you'll love it.

In about half an hour, with Paul's help, they settled on the horse's back. Jack had his arms around Kate, holding her securely against his chest. His hand was holding hers, and he was tracing circles on the inside of her palm with his thumb.

- You ready?

- Yeah.

- Okay. – He turned to Paul, who was holding Macy's rein. – Let's go.

…

The slow ride had lasted a little more than half an hour. When they stopped, Paul helped Jack get Kate off the horse and onto the ground. They said their goodbyes and Jack and Kate walked to the car. Once inside, Jack turned to Kate to see a tear spilling over her cheek. He reached over to brush it away.

- Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?

- No, nothing's wrong. It's the exact opposite. This was amazing, Jack. I've never experienced anything like it before. Thank you, thank you so much. I loved it. – She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

- I'm really happy that you did. We can come here again whenever you want. Now, the important question: are you hungry?

- Actually, yeah.

- That's good. I like my girls with a healthy appetite.

The comment brought a blush to Kate's cheeks, and she tried to hide it with her hand. But as soon as she did, she felt Jack's gentle hand removing hers from her face, and squeezing it slightly.

- Don't. The blush suits you.

He pulled her close and planted a kiss on her temple. In a few moments he drew back, and drove away, turning the thought of feeding his hungry girl into his main purpose for the rest of the day.

**Hit the button!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, guys! I haven't updated in awhile, I had a birthday and all, but I'm back now and I hope you'll like the tenth chapter! I know the chapters are short, and to those who have mentioned it in their reviews - I'm afraid they're not going to get much longer, because the story is already written. But I hope that you all agree with me that quality is more important than quantity. So, here it is, chapter 10:**

The next week passed calmly. Kate stayed with Jack, finally persuaded. He offered to take time off work, but she assured him she would be alright in the house, not letting him get buried in paperwork and cases because of her. She was becoming stronger and steadier every day. The pain in her stomach area was still severe, but Jack gave her medicine and made her follow his orders to take it easy. So usually, she would sit on the couch and read, or listen to music. She felt bad not being able to do the chores around the house. Jack was a man, after all. He tried, but Kate knew it was hard for him to do everything around the house. Though, surprisingly for her, she didn't feel like a burden. Their relationship was developing slowly, and every time Jack kissed her she felt him pour all his feelings. He was very good at making her feel protected – occasionally, they would just sit on the couch, talking about the events of the day, and at one moment, they would fall quiet, both content and just happy with each other's presence.

So, it was Monday night again, and the time was passing too slowly for their liking. Jack had two surgeries scheduled for the day, and Kate was again, resting in the house. She was getting bored, but she didn't want to take up Jack's tame with her whining. So she patiently read her book, and waited for him to come back.

Finally, after what had seemed not a day, but a week, she heard the front door open and the keys rattle on the cupboard in the hallway.

- And where is my girl?

- Right here, waiting for you. – She smiled, hearing his footsteps approach the couch.

- Hey you. – He greeted her, leaning in to give her a kiss, to which she responded eagerly.

He pulled back after a few moments, chuckling

- Whoa, somebody had an interesting day.

She ducked her head and bit her lower lip.

- The day just felt so long without you. I missed you.

- I missed you too. – He kissed the corner of her mouth, teasing her.

- How was your day?

- Fine. The surgeries were both successful.

- That's great!

- Yeah. Hey, you know what else is great? Seeing as you've been such a good patient, you're ready to have your stitches removed.

- Really?

- Yep. And the best part is, you have the most gorgeous doctor here, so you don't have to go to the hospital for the procedure.

- My doctor is pretty gorgeous, yeah.

He smiled, brushing a stray curl away from her forehead.

- You want to get it over with right now?

- Yeah, I really do. Will I be off the strict doctor's orders after that?

- You will. I know it's been driving you crazy just sitting around in here, and don't say it hasn't, because I won't believe you.

- … Alright. You see right through me, don't you? That's pretty annoying.

- It's a good thing you think I'm gorgeous, then.

- Oh, don't flatter yourself.

In a few minutes Jack had gathered the necessary equipment. Kate was now lying on the couch, and he positioned himself next to her.

- It's gonna hurt a little, but it will be over in just a few moments. Okay?

Seeing her nod her head, her lips pursed together, he took her stitches out as quickly and carefully as he could, trying to ignore the gasps of pain coming from the brunette. When it was over, he set the instruments aside and focused on soothing her.

- This was it, it's over now. It's all over, hon. Everything is alright. It's okay.

He leaned in, placing a loving kiss on her forehead. Her hand reached up, finding the back of his head, and caressed the short hair at the base of his neck. He understood that as her way of showing him she was alright.

A little later that evening, they were seated at the table, eating dinner. Kate was enjoying her tofu, and Jack was happy to have surprised her with it, but he'd sworn there was no way he was trying it. Kate had said the same concerning his steak, too.

- So, how do you feel about starting the job?

- What?

- Well, you're better now. All that's left is the cast on your wrist, and you'll get rid of that in another week or two.

- What about the bruises?

- Honey, the ones on your face are all gone. And nobody will be able to see the other ones, 'cause they'll be covered by your clothes. But if you don't feel ready yet, that's okay.

- No, no, I do. It's just… I don't know how the people are going to accept me.

- You _were_ there the first week, weren't you? All of the staff loved you; you won't have a problem with any of them. And if you do, that's when your working out boyfriend slash an important doctor in the hospital comes into the picture. – The butterflies in her stomach went literally crazy at his mentioning of the word `boyfriend`.

- You certainly think a lot of yourself, I've noticed.

- Well, they say half the nurses in the hospital are making eyes at me. There must be a reason.

- And you were saying I wouldn't have a problem with anybody. I can't wait to meet those chicks and introduce them to my cane.

- Whoa. Jealous much, Kate?

- I wouldn't say much. But I swear, if I hear that one of them has made a pass at you…

- That won't happen. 'Cause you'll be near sniffing around, I'm sure.

- You're just full of funny today.

- Well, I am in a good mood. And come on, none of these girls holds a candle to you.

Immediately, the topic was forgotten.

**You know reviews are like candy for me! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, guys! ****I hope you haven't lost interest in this story, because I have more to post of it.** I may sound a bit desperate as I ask of you to write reviews, but they really do mean a lot to me. Please, if you liked my chapters, or if you didn't, drop a line to voice your opinion, whatever it is. It's nice to know that someone cares about what you do. :) As to this chapter, it's short, I know, but it marks an important point in Kate's life. I hope you'll like it!

It was a warm Wednesday morning. It was different than usual, though. Instead of letting her sleep, Jack woke Kate up, and after eating breakfast and dressing up, drove her to work with him. It was her first day, and she was nervous, which Jack found extremely adorable. He'd helped her get dressed, managing to convince her that she didn't need to dress formally as she'd prepared. Instead, he'd helped her put on a pair of jeans and a simple green T-shirt, explaining to her that they'd give her a coat similar to his to stand out as a member of the staff. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and her freckles stood out on her face.

Jack parked the car in the hospital lot and helped her get out.

- It's okay. Don't be nervous.

- Easy for you to say. You won't have everybody's eyes glued to you the moment you walk in.

- Well, except for the nurses'. – She punched him, and not so lightly, on the shoulder.

- Guess I deserved that. Come on.

He led her through the doors, his hand on the small of her back. Guiding her to the reception, he greeted a woman standing behind the counter.

- Hey, Grace. This is Kate. She's the one I told you about.

- Hi, Kate. It's great to finally meet you. Jack's been talking about you for over a week now. It's nice to actually match a face to the person. Anyway, I hope that you'll feel comfortable around here. If you need anything, I'm here to help you out, so don't worry.

Kate immediately liked this woman, she was so polite and her voice was calming. Kate smiled and extended her hand.

- Hello. It's nice to meet you, too.

- I hate to break the moment, ladies, but I have to go. – Jack turned to Kate. - I'll come check on how you're doing in a bit, okay?

- Yeah. Thanks.

Jack kissed her on the cheek, and Kate blushed instantly, surprised by the sudden display of affection. Seconds later she heard him whisper in her ear:

- Better let those nurses know I'm taken, huh?

Her smile widened.

- I like the way you think. You're forward.

- That's me.

- Now go, you don't wanna keep the patients waiting. I'll be alright.

After he left, she just stood there for a moment, forgetting where she was. She was brought out of her thoughts by a gentle hand on her elbow.

- You're lucky. Jack's a great man.

Kate sighed, still smiling.

- Yeah, he is.

….

It was one o'clock in the afternoon. Just in time for their lunch break, Jack came to the reception, asking Grace if it would be okay to take Kate to the cafeteria for a meal. She, of course, gave him permission, and smiled happily at the couple, who obviously cared a great deal about each other.

Once in the cafeteria, Jack gave Kate instructions on which meals were actually delicious.

- The place is far from great, but I usually don't have enough time to go eat outside of the hospital.

- No, it's okay. It's nice to be having lunch here with you. Makes the start of my new life more real.

- Then I'm glad I brought you. How's the first day going?

- So far, so good. Grace has been showing me what kind of work I will be doing, and I already had about 20 encounters with visitors.

- Yeah, get used to that. They can be annoying, sometimes, but…

- I understand them. It's got to be hard to be waiting around for news about a close one. I just hope I'm not freaking them out too much with my defect.

- How could you freak anybody out? You're lovely.

- Yeah, I bet. With this hospital uniform I probably look…

- Like I said, lovely.

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, for a moment making them both forget where they were. Not that it mattered. The time, the place, the people around them – they were all insignificant. Nothing mattered, but them.

**Here it is. You know what would make my day? If your answer is `hit the button`, then you guessed correctly. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**This one is really short, and very intense, I hope you'll like the cliffhanger :) I'm sorry I haven't updated, I've just been here and there and didn't have a lot of spare time.. So, here it is!**

The next couple of days were very interesting for Kate. She'd gotten settled in her new job and was happy to be around so much people. Jack noticed a change in her – her confidence was definitely stronger than before. She was becoming a sociable person, and she was opening up to the world, letting herself feel complete and happy for the first time in her life.

It was Tuesday afternoon and she was typing a patient's information into the computer, when a man called out for her. She frowned, not recognizing the voice.

- Hello, Katherine. I'm Christian Shephard. I believe you know my son.

- Oh, Dr. Shephard. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. – Kate was feeling rather uncomfortable, knowing from Jack's stories that the man wasn't very kind-hearted.

- Yeah, yeah. Let's go to my office, I need to talk to you.

Kate gulped, wishing Jack was next to her in that moment instead of in surgery. She reluctantly took her cane from beside her and stood up, listening to Jack's father tell Grace to take her place.

He took her by the arm, but his touch was rough. He led her down a hall and into a room, and guided her to a chair, letting her sit down.

- I'm going to make this short, as I don't have a lot of time. Katherine, I do not approve of the way things are going between you and my son. He's fallen into that same trap before, though he does not realize it yet, but I'm going to prevent him from getting hurt again. I've arranged everything, and the papers are already signed. As of tomorrow you will no longer be working here, and I suggest that you leave my son alone.

- I'm… I'm fired?

- Yes. This just can't continue, Katherine. I can't let Jack do this, not again. Go back to your apartment and cut all ties with him. It's for the best.

- But… Dr. Shephard, I… - Kate couldn't find her voice. She was on the verge of tears, and she didn't quite know how to feel.

- And do not think you can argue with me. You don't have that right. You'll leave, because I'm telling you to. You cannot see Jack anymore, do you understand me?

Kate didn't respond. She _couldn't_ respond. It was like somebody had pulled her from her dream and into a nightmare. The nightmare was very, very real, though. And she couldn't even find the strength to answer.

- Oh, little girl. Look at you. Sorry, you actually _can't_. You're pathetic. And Jack may not realize it yet, but all that got him to fall for you was pity. Everything he did for you was out of pity. Don't you get it? It's who he is. He is just not able to let go. And that pulled him towards you, making him believe that he had true feelings for you. Only he doesn't. And soon, when he realizes that, where will you be? So why don't you just do yourself a favor and leave now, before it gets too late.

Kate didn't know where she was. She didn't know anything anymore. She just knew she somehow found the strength to nod, her whole body paralyzed. As Christian Shephard took her by the arm again and let her out of his office and towards the exit of the hospital, she went into autopilot. She couldn't think, couldn't feel. She was just numb. She felt the harsh wind greet her as they stepped outside of the hospital, and the numbness went away, replaced by fear upon hearing the man's final words for her.

- And you better listen. Or with just a snap of my fingers I can make sure that you lose your home. You wouldn't want that to happen, would you?

And with that, she was left scared, paralyzed, vulnerable. Alone.

**Don't worry, as soon as I get a few reviews, I'll post the next chapter. I hope you are interested in what's going to happen **


	13. Chapter 13

**Guys, you're the best! Thank you so much for all the reviews I got! _Nicole, Marie, Mia, p, Shanna, Erica, Sara, Philadelphia_(as you are not logged in this is my way of sending you a "thanks" message)! You guys make my day! I hope you'll like where I took the story from here. If you keep behaving, you'll get more soon! :P**

When Jack finished his last surgery for the day, he went to the dressing room, changing his clothes at a fast pace, eager to take Kate home. When he went to the reception, though, instant worry clenched his heart when he saw Grace standing there behind the counter.

- Grace, where is Kate?

- She left.

- Left? What are you talking about? When?

- About two hours ago. I thought you knew.

- No, I didn't. Did she say anything?

- She didn't. But your father sent her towards the exit. I though he'd…- But Jack didn't let her finish. He ran towards Christian Shephard's office, not caring at all about the strange looks people sent his way. He pushed the door open, furious.

- What did you do? Where's Kate? What did you say to her?

- Relax, son. Calm down.

- Don't call me `son` and _do not_ tell me to calm down. Where is Kate?

- I sent her away.

- What?

- I did what was best, Jack.

- I can't… I can't believe you. Where did she go?

- How should I know?

- Don't play dumb on me now. Where did she go?

- I don't know, Jack, maybe she went to your house.

Jack closed his eyes, clenching his hands into fists. He desperately tried to think straight, because his instincts were telling him to hit his father as hard as he could. He didn't though. Instead, he fled the room as quickly as he'd come in, deciding the conversation with his father could wait. Leaving the hospital, he ran towards his car. He pulled out his cell and dialed Kate's number while he put his seatbelt on. He'd bought her a phone so that they could reach each other whenever they needed to. She didn't answer, though, and he started panicking. He drove fast, way over the limit, but he didn't care. He kept dialing her number, but all he got was her machine. So he left her a dozen messages, pleading her to call him. Without thinking about whether she would actually hide there, he stopped in front of his house and went in to search for her. He searched everywhere, in the closets, under the beds, everywhere his irrational mind told him to check. But she wasn't there. He didn't stop to take a breath, at the moment he didn't even care if he passed out. He just ran back to his car and started the engine, driving to the only other place he thought, he _hoped _she could be.

Soon enough, he parked the car in front of her building. Not bothering to take the elevator, he ran the stairs up to the third floor, where her apartment was. The door was unlocked, but he didn't dare let his breath out yet.

- Kate! KATE! Are you in here? Please, Kate, please answer me! – His voice was desperate.

He didn't get a response, but he didn't give up, either. He started looking around the rooms, checking every place she could fit in. Finally, he saw her curled up in the corner of her bedroom, behind the door. She had her arms around her knees, hugging herself, and her eyes were puffy and red, the tears falling freely down her cheeks.

- Kate! Oh my God, Kate! – He couldn't find the strength to say anything else; her name was the only word that kept rolling off his tongue. He fell to his knees in front of her, breathing a sigh of relief, and gathered her up in his arms, holding her as tightly as he could.

- I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm here, it's alright now, I'm so sorry.

She felt his warmth envelope her, and she let out the sobs that were constricting her chest. She cried, burying her face in the crook of his neck. And he cried with her.

After awhile, his hands found her face, brushing the tears away.

- I've got you now, everything is okay.

- I was so scared. – Her voice was thick with tears, and she didn't try to hide its trembling.

- I know, sweetheart, I know. So was I. But it's over now. It's over. Okay?

Kate nodded, her whole body still shaking. She felt Jack kiss her cheeks, then her nose, then each of her eyelids. He traced little kisses alongside her jaw, and finally, he pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was soft at first, both trying to memorize the feeling, but then they just sunk into it, hoping to express every emotion with it. In a few moments, the need for oxygen made them part. Jack kissed away a tear sliding down her cheek, and squeezed her hand which was positioned over his heart.

- I love you.

She could swear her breathing stopped. Her mind stopped functioning, too.

- What? – She couldn't help asking, needing to hear it twice, trying to find a proof that it was actually real. A proof that it wasn't just her imagination playing tricks on her.

- I. Love. You.

She found herself smiling, and new tears spilled over her cheeks.

- Jack. I love you too. I do, so much.

Laughter mixing with tears, they kissed again. And then suddenly, all the fear and pain that the events of the day had brought, were erased. None of it mattered anymore, as long as they were both there, holding each other. As long as they were together. And as their lips collided again, softly, but eagerly, the same thought was running through their minds. "Finally."

**So, there you go. Something big, huh? Hit the button :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**First of all, a day later, but still: HAPPY MOST JATY JATERS' DAY! Or in other words, it's been exactly one year since the most epic episode in the history of television!  
Okay, so, in compensation for the great angst I gave you the last two chapters, I'm giving you more fluff in this one! Hope you'll like it! And again, a BIG thank you for everyone who reviewed!**

_

They didn't know how long they'd been sitting on the floor of her bedroom, just holding each other. They felt as if they never wanted to let go.

At one point, when Jack looked down at Kate, who was snuggled up to his chest, he saw that her eyes were closed and her chest was moving steadily. As it was the middle of the night, and he, too, was drained both physically and emotionally, he decided that they'd go home the next morning. So he picked her up off the floor gently, and laid them both on her bed. She immediately turned to him in her sleep, and buried her face in his chest, unconsciously searching for his comfort. He wrapped his arms around her, tightly, and finally allowed himself to succumb to sleep.

The next morning, he felt he was being pulled out of his dreamless sleep by her soft kisses on his chest.

- Hmmm. Hey, beautiful.

- Hey.

- Did you sleep okay?

- I guess so. A dreamless sleep.

- Yeah, me too. Do you want to rest some more?

- No, I… Just take me home, Jack.

- Of course, sweetie. You barely have any belongings left here anyway. We can get them later and that way you'll be officially moved in with me. How does that sound?

- I would say… pretty perfect.

On the way to the house, Kate told Jack everything that had happened in her encounter with his father. Rage and fury were not strong enough words to describe what he felt upon hearing the story, but he decided to leave them for his own confrontation with the other Shephard, knowing his anger was the last thing Kate needed to hear right now.

- I'll go talk to him. I can get him fired if I say he threatened you, which he did. And you can testify.

- Jack, I don't want to cause your father problems. Please. Talk to him, but don't take it to that level. For me, okay?

- Who created you to be such an amazing person, Kate?

…..

They entered the house just in time for lunch, so they decided to order take-out. Jack wasn't really in the mood for cooking, and he wouldn't let Kate out of his arms.

- It seems like you can't get enough, huh, boy?

- My girl is just so lovely. How could I get enough?

They kissed for awhile, not rushing each other, just happy to be together. They hadn't made love yet, though. Jack knew Kate was worried about that part, as she had no experience in it, so he'd assured her that it was okay to wait until she was ready. He wanted there to be no pressure for her, as it really wasn't a problem for him to wait. He knew it would make their first time all that more special and amazing.

Their making out session was interrupted by the door bell. Jack continued kissing her, though, tracing paths down her neck.

- Jack, Jack! Don't keep the pizza delivery guy waiting; you know he doesn't like it when that happens. And it has happened more than once already, and I believe it was your fault each time. Come on, go open the door. I'm hungry.

- I am, too. Different kind of hungry, though. – He growled and kissed her, making her forget she was arguing with him for a second. But then she snapped back to reality and pushed lightly at his shoulder.

- Come on, go! Or he'll sneeze in your pizza.

While walking to the door, Jack looked over his shoulder.

- Why mine? He could sneeze in yours.

- I'm not the one who always opens the door looking messy and out of breath. You do the math.

After taking the food and paying the rather pissed off delivery guy, Jack walked back to the living room and pulled Kate into his lap, this time just encircling her with his arms. She had her back against his chest, and they decided they were comfortable enough to eat this way.

They spent the rest of the day doing regular stuff, Jack trying to get Kate's mind off of what had happened the previous day. He himself was still pretty shaken up, but didn't let it show for her sake. He pushed the serious talks he would have to have with Kate and his father aside for the moment, deciding to deal with them later. He preferred spending the rest of this day with Kate, dedicating all of his time and attention to her. She was the most important thing in his life at the moment. And without any doubt, the most beautiful, too. And he was determined to show her that the three words he'd said to her the previous night were coming not only from his mouth, but from his heart, too. And there were no two ways of showing her that, he thought. So they settled for yet another making out session, neither of them finding the slightest reason to complain.

_

**Okay, so it looks a bit weird - them making out so much just a day after the whole Christian ordeal. But I thought it was right, you know - Kate's been through so much, the last thing Jack wants to do is put more pressure on her and remind her of what scares her the most. Hit the button, please, reviews are gold! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! A big thank you to all of my anonymous reviewers! This is chapter 15, and I think it's the longest I've written so far :D I hope you'll like it, it has a bit of fluff, a bit of angst, a bit of everything in it. **

**To _p_, who wrote that she thought the break up was too short - yes, I agree a bit there, but I didn't want to make it longer because Kate would probably get really traumatized from being left alone for a longer period of time after bonding so much with Jack. I hope you'll like where I'm taking the story from here!**

_**Anyway, this chapter has a special dedication to my best friend and constant reviewer, Lina, as it is her birthday today! Happy birthday again! For you, and for all the others reading this story, the dedication is the following:**_

** - Before LOST there was Jate - "This was the first scene that J.J. wrote" ~ D. Lindelof -**

The next morning, Jack didn't wake up to Kate's kisses, much to his dismay. Instead, they were both woken up by his phone ringing. He reluctantly pulled one of his arms away from where it lay across her stomach, and before picking up, checked his watch. He was silently hoping for it to be very early in the morning so that he could just ignore the call and get back to sleeping. So when he saw that it was already 10:30, he groaned and picked up.

- What's going on? – Kate asked him after he hung up.

- It's just my secretary reminding me of my consults tomorrow. Jeez, why can't the weekend be here already? I want to be able to do this… - He kissed her neck lovingly, taking his time to make her gasp. – All day long.

- Mhmmm… That… That would be very, very nice. – She answered, barely able to concentrate with his lips tracing every inch from her ear down to her collar-bone. She didn't get a response, instead her lips met with his in a passionate kiss, her hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

- Somebody's a bit eager this morning, huh?

- Jack… I'm not…

- No, no, honey, I know. I was just kidding. I'm not trying to pressure you. I promised – whenever you are ready. And I said I was okay with it. I still am, don't worry.

- Thank you. I just…

- There's no reason to explain. I understand. – He put an end to the topic, not being able to help the smile that lit up his face at her adorableness as she wrinkled her nose after he placed a kiss on it.

- Anyway, today's a big day, remember? They're taking your cast off.

- Remember? It's all I've been thinking about those past few days.

- Oh, don't try to flatter my ego so much, please. – He said in a light tone.

- Jack, come on. I'm serious. This thing's so annoying. And when it itches I cannot scratch it and it's been driving me crazy.

- I know. It's great that they're finally taking it off. We have to go to the hospital for this one, though. It's not something I can do on my own at home.

- Does that mean you'll talk to your father today?

- Yeah, I guess. It's gonna get pretty ugly.

- It doesn't have to, though. You are the bigger man. Just keep your nerves at bay, please. Don't do anything irrational. I don't want you to lose your job, like…

- Like you lost yours? I still can't believe he arranged for you to get fired, Kate. I'm thinking about going to the board.

- Is this right, I mean, legally? Can you really accuse him of that in front of the board?

- I have seen him in the hospital after definitely having more than one drink. And I kept my mouth shut, but this is just too much. I'm going to think it all through, but I won't leave it like that. I know you don't want me to get him fired, but I can't let him get away with this. It's just too much.

- Okay, babe. I'm with you whatever you decide. Just listen to your mind, too, and not just your heart, please. Or _you_ might end up in jail again. – It was odd to him hearing her refer to the times where he'd been going crazy over the thought of his father and Sarah having a possible affair. But he knew she was right, and that this time, he was going to have to use his head if he wanted to give his father what he deserved.

…..

In the late afternoon, Jack drove them both to the hospital, much like he had when she'd first started her short-lasting job.

- Good morning, Grace.

- Hi, Jack. Kate! I'm so glad to see you. I was so worried.

- I'm okay, Grace, Thank you. – Kate was visibly touched by the woman's care for her.

- It's a big day for us today. Kate's getting her cast taken off.

- Oh, that is so great. It will no longer piss you off.

- Yeah, I was just telling Jack about it. We should celebrate. - The three laughed and then Jack led Kate down the hall.

- Oh, Abby! This is Kate. Hon, this is Dr. Abby Johnson, she's going to be taking the cast off.

The women shook hands and were just about to enter one of the rooms when a voice interrupted them

- Son.

Jack felt Kate stiffen next to him and squeeze his hand. He couldn't blame her for being afraid of his father after their whole ordeal.

- It's alright. Why don't you and Abby go ahead, I'll be in a few.

- Okay. Be careful.

He kissed her temple and gave a nod to Abby, then followed Christian Shephard to his office, both men dreading the talk they were about to have.

- How have you been, Jack? – Once in the office, the elder Shephard asked.

- How have I been? Spare me the small talk, please. I don't want to spend any more time here than I need to.

- Okay. It looks like you want to talk.

- You bet I do. I can't even understand what could possibly make you get Kate fired and scare her to the point where I found her in a state very close to shock.

- I just did what I thought was best.

- Best for who?

- For everyone.

- And how is doing what you did best for me, or for Kate?

- You wouldn't have to live with a burden like that. You're still young, Jack, your life is in front of you. As for Katherine, she wouldn't have to live with the lie that you love her.

- I do love her. More than anyone else I've ever known. She is a normal, amazing woman. Her blindness isn't a burden for me, nor is it an obstacle. It's just a way to make me realize that you can't see the most beautiful things in life with your eyes.

- Do you really believe your own words, Jack?

- Yes, I do. And as a matter of fact, dad, you have no right to meddle in my life. I'm 32 years old. I've been dealing with complicated issues all my life. The right to choose what to do or who to be with is only mine.

- I was just trying to help you.

- No, you don't get to say this, not now. You could have helped me many times before, and you didn't. Getting Kate fired and making her leave, telling her words I've only heard in my nightmares; this is not helping. Hell, I don't even know what to call it. It's a sick joke on her. She's had such a hard life so far, you can't even imagine.

- She's not the only blind girl in the world, Jack, come on. Many people share her fate.

- Did you know that when she first got here, beaten up, she had nobody to come visit her? Not a single relative or a friend. That was when I first felt the need to protect her. And before you say it, because I'm sure you will, no, sympathy is not the only thing that I feel for her. I don't think I can actually describe my feelings with simple words. Anyway, _dad_, I'm going to do everything in my power to take this to any authority I can. I'll plead for a board meeting and I'll rat you out.

- And tell them what exactly? The board steps in only when there is a violation of the hospital rules.

- And you think arranging for a perfectly competent staff member to be fired doesn't qualify as a violation? We'll see about that. Plus, it's been a few times that I've seen you drunk around here.

- You're going to turn against your own father?

- I don't think father is an appropriate word for you. Please be expecting a call for a board meeting in the next few days. – And with that, Jack left.

Out in the hallway, he inhaled deeply, gaining his composure back, before walking to the room where Kate and Abby had walked into.

- Wow! You're all ready, huh?

- Yep. All done. Your girl is a great patient, Jack, I must say. She's way calmer than you, that's for sure. It's good to have her around to cool you down once in awhile. – Abby said with a smile.

- He is very lucky to have me. – Kate chipped in.

- I am one lucky man. – He went in to kiss her cheek, gently taking hold of her wrist and inspecting it closely.

- You're going to have to exercise it, slow, light movements at first. – Abby informed her. – But actually, there's no need telling you this, since you have your doctor wrapped around your finger.

- We'll be doing everything according to your schedule, doctor. – Jack promised with a wink.

- I have never doubted you, Jack. Just come back in a couple of weeks to see how you're doing. Now get out of here, I don't want you staying in this hospital. I think one week was enough for you, Kate.

- It definitely was. I'm sorry to say it, but I'm glad I'm leaving. This place still gives me goose bumps.

- Hey, no hard feelings. – Abby said with a laugh. They said their goodbyes and as she was watching the couple leave, she added:

- And Kate, don't let him go. You have quite the competition around here waiting for him the second he becomes available.

- Then I guess they'll be devastated, because I'm not planning on letting him become available anytime soon.

**I hope you liked it! You know what to do!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi, guys! I'm back with the next chapter! I want to again thank everybody who reviewed for their support, you're all so awesome! And I just _know_ you'll love this chapter! (how humble am I, huh :D) Some much anticipated things happen.. Well, let's see what you'll think!**  
-

– How did the talk with your father go? – Kate asked him, once they'd left the hospital.

- Not very surprisingly. He tried to reason with me, I didn't let him. I warned him that he'd be hearing from the board soon. That's it.

- Are you okay?

- I will be, when they take his license away. I can't believe we've gotten to the point where I don't even feel guilty for wanting to put an end to my father's career.

- I know, honey. I'm sorry everything's turning out like this. I wish there was something I could do.

- You're doing it already, by being here. – He reached over and found her hand, squeezing it lightly, seeing her close her eyes for a moment and feeling her squeeze back.

- I want to take you out tonight. We should really celebrate that you're finally free of that cast.

- Where are we going?

- Oh, I have something in mind.

In about half an hour Jack stopped in front of a small diner. Bernard's.

- We're here. Do you remember Rose, one of the nurses?

- Yeah, she was always there with me when you had something to do.

- Well, this is her husband's diner. It's small, but I like to come here, because it's peaceful and the food is really good. Rose is often here, too. I feel like her and Bernard are actually my family.

- That's so sweet. They have vegetarian food, right?

Jack laughed.

- Sweetie, do you think I'd take you to a place where they didn't cook that gross tofu? Come on, this way. – He put his arm around her, leading her into the restaurant.

- Jack! It's so nice to see you.

- Hey, Bernard. This is Kate.

- Oh, you finally brought your girl, eh? Rose will be so happy. Seat yourself wherever you want and I'll be in a second to take your order.

- Hear that? _My_ girl. I like the sound of it. – He murmured in her ear.

- Me too. Most definitely.

The dinner was comfortable and pleasant, Jack's father and the issues around them a forbidden topic. Tonight was just about them, enjoying each other and the fact that they could be together in front of the whole world. Jack was very relieved that Kate wasn't embarrassed or shy to be together with him in public.

- I'm so glad everyone seems to know you're taken. It makes me feel special.- She told him sincerely.

- You are.

They shared a lingering kiss, both just trying to memorize the feeling of being so incredibly in love with each other.

- And just so you know, I'm so proud of you for standing up to your father today. You've grown to be a much better man than him, Jack. You did so well, and you told him off. And I'm sure you'll be a great husband and an amazing father.

After saying goodbye to Bernard and Rose, who had been thrilled at seeing them together, they returned home, both feeling happier than they'd been in a long time.

As it was almost midnight, they went straight to the bedroom, getting ready for bed.

- Kate…

- Yeah?

- No, never mind.

- Hey, come here. – She felt him sit next to her on the bed. Reaching up, she gently stroked the back of his neck. – What's going on, what's wrong?

- Tonight… you said you're proud of me. Do you really… do you really think I'm good at this, good at being _different_ from him? – Tears sprang to Kate's eyes, Jack's doubt saddening her deeply.

- Yeah. You're _good_ at this. – She heard him exhale. There was a pregnant silence, and she felt he wanted to tell her something. She waited for him to gather his words, and then…

- Will you marry me?

It was certainly not what she'd been expecting. Her heart stopped, just like before. She barely heard him shuffle around, until he opened the jewelry box with a definite pop, making her gasp out loud. She started crying, and found herself answering.

- Yes. Of course I will, yes.

She felt him take her hand and slide the ring on her finger. It was a perfect match. She traced a trembling hand over the ring, and her laughter filled the room. The kiss that followed was different than all the ones they'd shared before, filled with the realization that they were now engaged. Kate reached down to the hem of Jack's shirt, trying to pull it over his head. He helped her, the shirt already forgotten on the floor, soon joined by her top. His lips tracing a path down her stomach, making her dizzy, his hands travelled to her pants, reaching to pull the zip down. He hesitated, then, wanting to be sure he had her permission.

- Honey, are you sure?

- I'm sure. I want to make love to my _fiancé_.

It was enough for him to hear. He pulled her pants down, taking his time to caress her bare legs.

- God, you're beautiful. – His words were muffled against her hair, his lips dancing around her earlobe. Her hands found their way down his muscular chest and quickly, she got rid of his pants. They kissed, love and passion mixing somewhere in between their bodies, their breaths coming in short gasps, both indulging in the desire to finally _be_ together. And that night, they loved each other in every way possible.

**Let me know what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, this is a very short chapter, but it's a bit of a teaser, it's a lot lighter than all the others, and it has a lot of fluff and humor in it. I hope you'll enjoy it! And of course, thank you again, my precious reviewers!**

In the morning, it was Kate who woke up to somebody's kisses on her body. His lips were everywhere – on her neck, her chest, down her arms.

- That's a nice way to wake up.

- Yeah? Do you want to feel my "good morning"?

- Do you have any energy left from last night?

- Oh, I'm hard core, don't you remember?

- Oh, I remember, believe me. I was there last night, you know.

- You were? Didn't notice you there…

- Then I guess we should just quit talking so that I can help you remember.

- I guess you're…

But her teasing kiss upon his lips shut him up. As she'd predicted, he was perfectly okay with keeping quiet.

They stayed in bed the whole morning and noon, Jack just getting up once or twice to get some food for them to eat. In bed, of course. They didn't find it necessary to get dressed, too. Making love was one thing that now both of them wanted to do until the rest of time. Unfortunately, at one point in the early afternoon, Jack's phone rang.

- No, no, leave it. Don't answer it, please.

- Oh, honey, I'm sorry. If I don't pick up, it's just going to keep ringing.

- Then throw it through the window, I don't care.

Despite Kate's pleads to ignore the call, Jack picked up the phone, immediately regretting it when he heard the topic of the conversation.

- What, what is it now? – Kate said, sensing from having heard his side of the conversation that he was going to have to leave the bed.

- I have these consults today, I totally forgot. Gosh, babe, I'm so so sorry. Let me make it up to you tonight.

Kate groaned, understanding Jack's need to go to the hospital, but at the same time craving for him to deal with _her_ needs, first.

- Fine. But you better be hard core again tonight.

- Oh, miss, once a hard core, always a hard core. That's our motto.

- Motto? Do you have a club or something?

- Of course we do. They make us take an oath before we join.

- Oh, please leave now, before I make you shut up and very late for work.

Jack found her craving too adorable, and leaned in to kiss her, taking his time. He then got up and got dressed extremely fast, turning around as he was leaving.

- That was just a preview of what you should expect tonight.

Kate heard him lock the front door as he left, but she couldn't bring herself to get up from the bed, her hand reaching up to touch her kiss swollen lips. Getting dressed seemed useless, at least if she could count on him keeping his promise. There wasn't room for any doubt, though, as the previous night had been absolutely amazing.

When Jack returned home in the evening, carrying a bag of food for dinner, he was surprised to be greeted with silence. The TV wasn't on, neither was the stereo.

- Kate?

- In here!

- Are you telling me you didn't leave the bed all day?

- You told me to wait for you, I did. Too long.

- Honey, it's only been like 3 hours.

- Yes, three hours during which I sat here yearning for you. Aren't you going to undress already?

- Don't you want to eat first? I brought veggie burgers.

- Jack, take a hint. Or are you planning on making me wait for you longer?

- Oh, no, ma'am. Not at all.

His clothes were on the floor in a matter of seconds, the food suddenly forgotten. Her bare body already waiting for him under the sheets, they felt as if they'd been away from each other for years. This was new to them, and neither wanted it to stop, _ever_.

- I can't believe how madly in love I am with you, fiancée.

- Say that again.

- Fiancée. – He repeated, pronouncing each syllable separately.

- _God_, I love the way that sounds.

**So, there you go! You know what to do!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you, guys, so much for reviewing! I'm posting chapter 18 now. That means you're going to get two more chapters of this story, because have ended it at chapter 20. I've also prepared an epilogue, that I'm trying to make a lot longer than each of my chapters.. I hope you're gonna like this. I don't know if I'm going to be able to post again before the end of July, because I'm gonna be out of town for a good portion of the month. Anyway, I hope you'll like this!**

– Okay, so you should write down…

- Jack, it's not my first time sending out resumes, you know.

- I know. I just want to help you.

- That's sweet, but I don't think there is all that much to help me with. It's not like I have a long list of previous jobs or anything.

- That doesn't mean you're not perfectly qualified. Hon, give yourself some credit. You have potential and I'm sure there won't be only one company calling to arrange an interview. – They'd both agreed that it was better for Kate to find a new job. The hospital wasn't her favorite place – she'd met nice people there, but the talk she'd had with Christian had been as traumatic as the attack. And that, they'd decided, was too much trauma. So they were now sitting in their living room, thinking of places where she'd feel comfortable working at.

- I liked the idea of working in a publishing company. I love reading and I've had this dream since I was a kid – to work as a publisher. To write articles where I can include my own experience. I'd like to help people like me. I've read a bunch of magazines in Braille, though they're not very popular. I'd like to work in that area.

- That's great, babe. So then, we know what we're looking for. Let's start sending out those resumes.

- You want your girl to be working? Seriously?

- I want my girl to be occupied whenever I'm not around. And when I am, she'll be resting. With me.

- Resting? That sounds so dull.

- Oh, see, my kind of resting includes us being a lot more naked.

- I think I like your way better.

- You want to try it out right now?

- Down, boy. I hate to break it to you, but you've got to go to that board meeting.

- Wait a minute. Weren't you the one that stayed in bed all day waiting for me just a few days ago? And the one who literally ordered me to shut up and take my clothes off?

- I guess you can call that payback. After you see what it is, you'll never ever keep me waiting again.

- Oh, so you have this all planned out, huh?

- It all depends on how you behave, babe.

- Then I promise to be good.

He went to the bedroom to get dressed in a suit, shirt and a tie, preparing for the dreaded board meeting. Before he left, he gave Kate a proper goodbye kiss, leaving them both eager for the night to come quicker.

Forty minutes later, Jack was seated in one of the conference rooms in the hospital with the board of directors, and of course, his father.

- Jack, I understand you have something to talk to us about. – One of the chiefs started.

- Yes. I… I want to report a violence of the hospital rules.

- And what would that be?

Jack glanced at his father for a second, feeling torn between being the son and the doctor. His words to the other Shephard had been rude and direct, although he knew they were the truth. He'd been standing firm by his decision, and yet, when it was time to literally rat his father out, he was feeling like it he was walking down the wrong path.

- Jack?

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the man's questioning voice.

- Yes, I'm sorry. Uhm, my father, he's been… he's been coming to work under the influence. Taking up new cases, looking after patients. It's happened a couple of times, and I think it's something that should definitely be judged.

- No, it's happened one time, and I'd only had very little to drink. He's exaggerating. – His father stepped in.

- No, dad, I think you're actually trying to make the problem seem smaller. It's happened two times. I'm sorry I haven't reported it until now, I've… I've had personal issues I needed to deal with.

- Christian, do you want to say something?

- My son is trying to make you take my license away, because we're having problems _non-related_ with work and he's just trying to get back at me.

- I don't think our problems are non-related with work. – Jack stated, now feeling confident again that he was doing the right thing – Why don't we tell the board what exactly they are related with? – He turned back to the directors. – A couple of weeks back, there was a girl brought in the ER, beaten up half to death. She is also visually impaired, permanently. She told me that her job was no good, so I offered to help her out, knowing we had a spot open as a receptionist. When she was healed enough, she applied for it and they hired her. Until my father arranged for her to get fired so that she would get out of my life. That's the kind of man he is. I know this problem can't be solved by you. That's not what I'm asking you to do. I probably shouldn't have even shared it with you, but I did for one reason. I'm asking you to see what kind of person you have working for you, in the position of chief of surgery. He comes to work, tending to patients after he's been drinking, and he mixes personal issues with work, making a girl that's already lost her sight lose her first enjoyable job and almost bringing her to a state of shock. Is that the kind of doctor you want in the hospital? Please consider my request to take away his license.

Christian Shephard didn't have anything to say. Maybe because he couldn't think of anything, or maybe because he agreed with his son. Either way, Jack didn't care. All he cared about was Kate. He'd done all this because of her – because to say he'd felt sick when he saw her freeze from fear of his father would be a big understatement.

As the men stood up to leave, the board saying they would have made their decision by the next day, Jack took one last look at his father. He'd been pushed hard by the man for so many years, and he knew it was finally time to be free. In that precise second, Jack vowed never to follow Christian Shephard's steps.

**Hit the button!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I've been away for most of July. So, this is chapter 19, which means I have only one more left (except for the epilogue which I plan on posting as a separate story). I hope you'll like where I took this story. Enjoy!**

– What if he doesn't like me? – Jack and Kate were sitting in the car in front of the old-people's home where his grandfather was currently staying.

- Babe, stop. Granddad will absolutely love you. He's nothing like my father, or, well, my father is nothing like him. Ray's a great man; he's always given me good advice. And it's pretty boring for him in here, he's tried to escape a few times already.

- If he doesn't like it here, why do you insist that he stays?

- There's nobody to take care of him back at home. Do you imagine my father doing that? He hasn't even visited him in so long.

- That's awful. At least he has you.

- Yeah. I can't leave him; he's the only sane relative I have left. I can't wait for him to meet you.

- I'm glad you're so eager.

- Come on, he's going to love you like I do.

- What?

- Well, not exactly like I do. Come on, let's go. Don't be nervous.

- Yeah, thanks. Now that you told me to, I'm totally calm.

- You know, sarcasm suits you. I don't really like it when it's directed towards me, though. Let's just go in and see what happens, okay? – He left the car, going around to her side and opening the door for her, handing her the walking cane and taking her free hand in his, squeezing it gently. They walked to Rey's room and found the eldest Shephard watching TV.

- Granddad! It's the first time I've seen you sitting calmly in your room.

- Well, I've been waiting for you to bring around that girl of yours. Which I see you have. Finally!

- Hello, Mr. Shephard.

- Oh, dear, call me Ray. I'm not big on the whole `Mr. ` ordeal.

- Oh, sorry. I'm Kate.

- It's so great to meet you, Kate. I've never heard my grandson so excited to come visit me. Now I understand why – he's come to want my blessing. Although you usually do that before asking the girl to marry you, Jack. – Seeing Kate tense, lines of worry etching themselves upon her face, he laughed, reaching forward to touch her elbow. – Relax, darling. It's obvious that there is no way to break you two up. And I sure as Hell wouldn't, not ever.

- Thank you, Mr.… Ray. It's nice to know we have somebody behind us.

- I am behind you, dear, without a doubt. Now why don't we sit down and you can tell me all about yourself.

They spent three hours in Ray's room; the staff making an exception and letting them stay after the visiting hours were over. At one point, what made them realize it was probably time to go was the rumble of Kate's stomach, reminding her that she hadn't eaten since breakfast.

- You should get going, don't want to keep this pretty one over here hungry. – Ray told Jack with a wink, and the bright light in the room made the faint blush on Kate's cheeks clearly visible. During their encounter, she'd realized that Ray was definitely way different than his son, and she could swear that back in his day, he had been quite the charmer. He knew how to make a girl feel special. She decided that's where Jack got his allurement skills from. It had taken him nothing more than a few words to melt her heart.

- It was great meeting you, Ray. We promise to come visit you again, soon.

- And get me outta here for the wedding, eh?

- Of course. We wouldn't do the ceremony without you there, granddad. – Jack turned to Kate. – Hon, do you mind if you wait out for me in the hall for a second, I want to talk to Ray just for a sec.

A little bit curious, but determined not to show it, Kate agreed, and after saying goodbye to Ray, left the room. When she left, Jack turned back to his grandfather.

- So, what do you think?

- I think you've made the right choice, Jack. And I mean about your father, too. You followed the right path – making the girl you love your priority. You've grown to be a great man, and your father knows it, too. He may not show it – because he doesn't know how – but he's very, very proud of you, I'm sure. No matter what he does, deep down he loves you so much. And he's surely realized that what you have is way more than what he's ever had – you have a real life. Because all he's ever known is living in the hospital. His career has always been the priority in his life. That's where he went wrong and that's what makes you different and better than him. You found the really important things in life – friendship, and love. And you have them all right in front of you, in the image of this beautiful freckled girl, who trusts you and believes in you. Don't let her go. And please, don't forget, that somehow, somewhere, in his heart, Christian truly believes in you, too.

- Thank you. – Jack didn't say anything else, he didn't need to. The emotions were visible on his face, the most obvious his gratitude for Ray's comforting words. The men hugged goodbye and Jack left, leading Kate to the car and letting her decide where they were going to have dinner that night. Whether it was tofu or steak, veggie burgers or pizza, he simply didn't care. Because looking to his right, he saw everything that he would ever need in his life. He saw a fragile girl, a beautiful woman, an intelligent typist, a caring friend, an amazing partner. He saw his family. He saw all those things, all in one. Looking at Kate, he saw love.

**Review, people, you know it makes my day!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi, guys! I'm so so sorry that I haven't been around lately, you know how it is when the holiday sweeps you up ;) So, this is the last chapter of my story, but, as I promised a few chapters back, there will be an epilogue, possibly posted as a separate story. As some of you have reviewed that they want to read a chapter about the wedding, I may as well include that in the epilogue, although it wasn't originally in my plans. I don't know when exactly I'll be posting the epilogue, but I promise there will be one! Many thanks to for those who are still reading! Hope you'll like this!**

– Honey, I'm home! – Jack greeted, taking his jacket off and loosening the tie around his neck.

- Hi. – Kate was sitting on the couch in the living room, unusually quiet.

- Are you okay? What's going on? – He could always see right through her.

- I… Jack, everything is happening so quickly. The time is literally rushing by – it's already been one month since we got engaged.

- Yes, and it's been one hell of a month. And I mean in it the best way possible. What's on your mind, babe? – He reached to cup her cheek, grazing it lovingly.

- Okay, I… I'm just going to say it, because I'm freaking out and…

- You can tell me everything, come on.

Kate took a moment to breath, trying in vain to stop her hands from shaking.

- I'm pregnant.

- What? Are… are you sure?

- Yes. I called Grace and she bought me two pregnancy tests. They both came out positive. But I'm so confused. It's all happening too quickly. And I just really want you to be okay with it, because I'm very very okay with it, and… - She was interrupted by him capturing her lips in a tender kiss, and she felt him smile.

- I love you, Kate. – He picked her up, lifting her off the couch and twirling her around the room. He laughed, and soon she joined him, happiness overwhelming them. In a few moments he stopped, and she turned around in his arms, encircling his waist with her legs, her hands around his neck.

- We're having a baby. How did this happen, Jack?

- Why don't I take us to the bedroom and show you?

Their lips met again, and as they made love that night, they celebrated the new life they'd created together.

….

- Hey there, baby girl.

- How are you so sure it's a girl? I'm probably only around a couple weeks in.

- Because it's a girl. And she's going to look exactly like you. She'll be a total daddy's girl, though.

- If you say so. Just wait for our little _boy_ to come out and take my side.

- We'll see in a few months when _she_ starts kicking you for being wrong about her being a boy. You'll prove mommy she's wrong, won't you? – Jack leaned down and placed a lingering, soft kiss on Kate's stomach, where he knew his child was growing.

- Mommy. – He heard Kate whisper, and lifted his head up to see tears sliding down her cheeks.

- Sweetie, are you alright?

- Yeah. I just can't believe this is really happening. I never thought that I would get to be a Mommy.

- You'll be the most beautiful and amazing mommy in the whole world. Our baby is so lucky.

- I just can't wait for it to come out. – Her hand touched her still flat stomach, as she tried to imagine the small creature lying underneath. – Hey, baby. Say `Hi` to daddy. He's the greatest man in the whole wide world. – She felt Jack's warm hand caress her belly and she couldn't help the joyous laugh that escaped her lips, mixing with the happy tears.

- I think the nurses at the hospital can officially give up. You have to admit we've got you wrapped around our little fingers, and the little one is still only a tiny embryo.

- I guess I just can't resist you two.

- How is it that I can't imagine myself anywhere else, with anyone else?

- Because our pasts brought us here. I've never believed in fate, or destiny, or whatever it is they call it. I only believe in proved facts. I'm a man of science, and not a man of faith. But somehow, I can't explain how, I do believe everything that happened to us before did happen for a reason. It brought us together, and it made us fall in love. It made us create a baby, a beautiful little baby that nobody else would be able to love as much as we will. As much as we do.

- I think you're wrong about not being a man of faith, babe. And these words were beautiful. You deserve to be happy.

- We both do.

- Just so you know, I believe in you. I believe you can do this – be a father. I believe you'll not only be good at it – you'll be great. Don't doubt yourself, not for one second. We're a team, and we'll make it work.

- Wow. Who taught you to come up with that kind of speeches?

- You did, just now.

- I guess you bring that out in me. I'm surprised I feel so ready for this. I think it's because we've both been waiting long enough to _live_. And now, we can finally start.

- I never imagined it was possible to feel this way, Jack.

- How?

- So terribly in love.

- I can't wait to call you Mrs. Shephard.

- I can't wait for the three of us to be a family.

- We already are.

They kissed, softly, trying their best to memorize every single detail. And they both realized, as they poured their feelings into that one kiss, that in the future, if asked the question `What is love?`, they would think back to that particular moment and their answers would consist of only one simple word: _`Jack.` `Kate.`_

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for more from me! (And review :P)**


End file.
